thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of Neptune
Children of Neptune Neptune (Latin: Neptūnus) is the god of freshwater and sea. He commands great respect with his trident and great swimming skill. His children inherit this skill and command respect the same way that he does. His Legacies |-| His Children= Kylie-jenner-w352.jpg|Maya Vasilikis|link=Maya Vasilikis Devon_bostick_by_jaydera-d3h5qnf.jpg|Devon Hirtzel|link=Devon Hirtzel William Highland.jpg|William Highland|link=William Highland Edwin2.jpg|Edwin Ford|link=Edwin Ford StephenWB.jpg|Stephen Camden|link=Stephen Camden |-| Abilities= Powers 'Offensive-' 1)Children of Neptune have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. 'Defensive-' 1) Children of Neptune can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. 2) Children of Neptune have a slightly higher resistance to burns. 3) Children of Neptune have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. 'Passive-' 1) Children of Neptune can innately breathe underwater. 2) They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Neptune telepathically. 3) They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. 4) They can make air bubbles form under water. 'Supplementary-' 1) Children of Neptune have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. 2) Children of Neptune have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. 3) Children of Neptune are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Neptune are able to create a sphere of water, that they can either use to surround themselves to slow down projectiles from all sides, or surround an enemy to hold them back for a brief few moments. The longer the user holds the sphere, the more energy is drained. 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Neptune can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. 'Sixth Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Neptune are able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocamp while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. 'Traits-' 1) Children of Neptune always know their exact coordinates when in water. 2) Children of Neptune can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. 3) Children of Neptune have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. |-| Treaties= Neptune -